Mika Tukanachi
Personality She is a murderer like the rest of her clan, but she is extremely nice and caring. She prefers killing others in the fastest and painless way possible. She has never actually gone into combat with others, but if she does, she will resort to her only weapon, the Copy Orb. She cares for her son, Chimotofu, the most than anyone else in the clan. However unfortunately, she must abide by tradition and not teach him any ninja skills. She also hopes that Chimotofu never becomes a murderer and becomes a ninja. Background/History When she was born, her grandparents were already dead so the only members in the clan at the time were her parents, Glo and Gly Tukanachi, and her older brother, Toshu Tukanachi. She also learned how to walk at age three and talk at age four. When she was five, her eight year old brother, Toshu, already learned what it means to become a murderer and he already killed one person. She accepted her fate and was also willing to learn how to become a murderer, but for some reason, Glo and Gly refused. Apparently, she had no chakra nature. It was a rare case, but she had the most normal chakra than anyone, possibly than anyone in the world. Glo refused to believe that there was no way for Mika to become a murderer, so he did some research and found out about the legendary Copy Orb. He wanted Mika to find it, but first, she had to increase her taijutsu abilities, in terms of reflex, flexibility, and strength. At the age of six, Glo decided to increase Mika's reflex, flexibility and strength, so he had Toshu constantly fight her as a training technique. Every time the battle would begin, Mika will instantly be defeated by the overwhelming speed and strength of Toshu. Eventually, Mika began training herself to become faster and stronger, and eventually, at the age of seven, Mika was able to match Toshu's speed and strength. Glo was surprised on how fast she was able to match Toshu's speed and strength. He decided that it was time for Mika to learn how to use kunais and shuriken's, but first, there still needed to be an increase in reflex and flexibility. He had Toshu throw many Kunais and Shurikens at Mika, however, Mika always failed and was cut severely. At the age of eight, she was finally able to dodge the incoming weapons and was extremely flexible. After teaching Mika how to use kunais, paper bombs, medicine bottles, and shurikens, it was time for Mika to find the orb. She was ten at that time and was brave to go alone on this quest. Three years have passed since the quest began, so Mika would have been 13, but she never returned back home. Glo figured it was enemy ninja who captured her after realizing she was a Tukanachi, eventually killing her. Toshu refused to accept that and said that there was no way that Mika would just die like that. Two years later, Mika returned with the orb. Mika was fifteen at the time and she was proud of her accomplishments. She explained that she had to travel throughout the different countries, pretending to be Susota Butola. Eventually, she had to travel through a deserted wasteland until she found a booby trapped tomb. Inside of it, she found the orb. With this orb, Mika became extremely powerful, of course, she never had to use it in combat. When she killed, she only used her her speed and strength to quickly crack her victims' neck. She got married with Toshu, had three children, and lived happily ever after...killing people. Copy Orb The copy orb does exactly as the name implies, it copies others. By simply aiming the orb towards her opponent, Mika can literally copy all techniques/Jutsus the enemy currently knows, but not Kekkei Genkai or any equipment. For example, if she was facing off against an opponent with fireball jutsu, Chidori, and Rasengan, contains the Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan, and has five shurikens, then she will only be able to copy Chidori, Rasengan, and Fireball Jutsu. Since she has no chakra nature or jutsus, she resorts to the Orb. However, she can only keep the abilities she copies for the duration of the battle, and when she does use the Orb, it is absorbed into her body and it is unabsorbed when the battle is over. The Copy Orb is actually much more harder to use than just simply pointing it towards the opponent. Mika must use up alot of her chakra, even though it has no nature. In fact, even if she did know simple jutsus like Shadow Clone Jutsu, she wouldn't be able to use it at all during battle. The reason for this is she must use 90% of her Chakra in battle in order to use the orb. Normally, she would be too tired, but the orb gives her enough Chakra to last 2 hours only! That means she must win the battle within those two hours. So, what happens if she doesn't win the battle within those two hours but the battle is still on? The orb will instantly unabsorb from her body and she would collapse from fatigue. If that was too happen, the opponent may be able to destroy the orb with a single strong punch. The Copy Orb has other disadvantages as well, making it not the most powerful battle strategy in the Shinobi World. Now, because jutsus are copied, it may be hard to deal with at first. First, the Orb not only copies the jutsu, but it also copies the strength, and after it copies it, it can't become stronger nor weaker. This means that one of the ways to defeat the Orb is for the opponent to simply improve the strength of their jutsus enough where not even the Orb's Jutsu Strength can deal with it no more, Mika is overwhelmed, and she is defeated. The other way is if the opponent learns another jutsu in the battle after the orb copies the jutsus. For example, if Naruto's Jutsus were copied by the orb, but then he learns a new type of Rasengan in the battle, the orb can not copy this new type of Rasengan for the duration of the battle. If the new jutsu is strong enough to overwhelm the orb and Mika, she will be defeated. It may seem as if the Orb is absorbed throughout the body, but that isn't the case at all. It is actually absorbed throughout four points only. The left shoulder, right shoulder, left knee, and right knee. If the opponent is able to cut right through the middle of each of these body parts of Mika's, the orb will instantly unabsorb from Mika's body and Mika will collapse from fatigue. These are spots that may easily be penetrated, so Mika usually would always be cautious. Now, the Orb has some features beneficial to Mika as well, not just the copying of jutsus and the Chakra providing ability. If the Orb is destroyed, Mika's Chakra will quickly be replenished and she can be able to escape if she is given the chance. Also, if any of the four points are penetrated, 5% of the attacker's Chakra is used up, so a total of 20% if all points are penetrated. Finally, the given Chakra by the Orb will never be used up throughout the 2 hours by any jutsus Mika conducts, nor can it be stolen. It's called the Copy Orb only because it supplies Mika with the Chakra Natures needed to perform the jutsu, allowing Mika to use them, thus being called the Copy Orb. Similar to Kakashi's Copy Cat abilities, but not entirely. By absorbing some of the opponent's Chakra, and with the Chakra that is embedded within the Orb, it combines with the absorbed Chakra and it is supplied to Mika. So, it basically increases the nature Chakra that was absorbed. When the Orb is aimed towards the opponent, invisible and undetectable Chakra Strings extend from the Orb to the Opponent, which allows 10% of the opponent's chakra for each nature to be absorbed. 10% just for that type of Chakra, which means that even if the opponent has 5 chakra natures, 50% of the Chakra may not be absorbed. If 2% of the chakra was for Fire Nature, then overall, .2 of the whole Chakra will be absorbed for fire. Mika can not expect to simply be able to conduct the jutsus of her opponent once she uses the orb, without knowing the way to activate the jutsus. The orb only supplies her with the necessary chakra nature. Extensive research about the jutsu is required or careful concentration as the opponent uses it is required. A little practice using the orb beforehand wouldn't hurt. If Mika activates her Claws of Truth, she can be able to learn only a little about how to activate it, because the Orb even restricts her Kekkei Genkai from fully learning how to activate the jutsus. Reasons for this is unknown, but the Orb is legendary. Also, she can't expect to conduct jutsus without knowing what they are. Her Claws of Truth can allow her to learn what they are, if she makes contact with the opponent and the claws. The Copy Orb makes Mika one of the strongest murderers, but also the weakest. Abilities Strength Her strength is incredibly powerful, maybe not as powerful as Tsunade's or Sakura's, but still powerful. She can destroy a boulder with a single punch and her strength requires no chakra at all. She can't send people flying like Sakura, but she can cause a big bruise to appear, if there were no broken bones. Speed After training when she was young, she became very fast, not as fast as Sonic, but she can run so fast that it appears as if she fades from spot to spot. This always allows for a nice combo of her strength and speed. If she wants to, she can run fast towards the opponent and use her powerful strength to attack. However, running fast may not require chakra, but it does speed up heart rate, and if she's not careful, she can kill herself. Reflexes She has fast reflexes that can make counter attacks, catching objects, and anything else she can use her reflexes for, super easy. Of course, she isn't perfect. There are also some moments where her reflex at that time wasn't good and she gets hit by an attack. Flexibility When it comes to splits, cartwheels, karate kicks, etc, her flexibility makes her the top in those categories in her clan. Her flexibility is useful in battle as she can perform different tricks to get behind or surprise the opponent. She is self considered the Flexibility Queen. Equipment Regular She has five kunais, three shurikens, five paper bombs, and two medicine bottles. One bottle is for any poison, the other is for a fever or cold. She also has the Copy Orb with her at all times.